Conventionally, pull-on diapers for infants are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable pull-on diaper characterized in that each of zones substantially defined between a waist-opening's periphery and respective upper edges of leg-openings in a front waist region as well as in a rear waist region is sectionalized into three regions, namely, a waist line region, an upper flank region and a lower flank region in this order, and the respective regions are disposed with a plurality of string-like elastics extending in a width direction of the disposable diaper so that the elastics in the respective regions may have elastically contractible forces represented by a relationship of the lower flank region the upper flank region>the waist line region.